Cao Cao
Sousou is the leader of the Hero Faction of the Chaos Brigade. He is the wielder of the Ultimate Longinus, the True Longinus. He is a descendant of Sousou from the Chinese novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Appearance Sousou wears a combination of a Japanese school uniform (more specifically, the gakuran worn by Japanese schoolboys in the fall) and ancient Chinese attire. Personality Sousou is a charismatic person, as he was able to convince many Sacred Gear users to join the Hero Faction. He also believes that it is the responsibility as a decendant of a hero to destroy beings like Devils, Fallen Angels and Dragons that are threats to human beings. Like his ancestor, he has the eyes to find people with good potential and considers them valuable talents. History Not much is known about Sousou's past, except he has previously made contact with Indra and Son Goku. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Sousou first appears in the end of Volume 6, talking with Siegfried on the defeat of the Old Satan Faction, sarcastically saying that it is too bad their Dimension Lost user did not go all out which Siegfried reply that it was Sousou who gave that order. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 7, Sousou is seen talking with Siegfried who warns him they are close to being discovered which Sousou replies by saying that they have gather enough talent and can start the next phase. Sousou made his official appearance to Issei and his friends during their class trip in Kyoto. He and the rest of the Hero Faction were responsible for the kidnapping of Kyoto's Yokai Leader, Yasaka, under the intention of opening the Dragon Gate to summon the Great Red. This attempt, however, was stoped by Issei and his friends along with the last minute intervention of Son Goku. Sousou reappear in Volume 11 attacking the Gremory Team in order to capture Ophis. During the fight with assistance from Georg while targeting the weakness of his opponents, Sousou was able to dominate the battle, defeating the Gremory and Vali Team and successfully stole Ophis' powers. In Volume 12, he appeared in the Underworld after Issei and the Gremory Team defeats the Hero Faction, challenging Issei to a fight, while Sousou was able to dominate throughout the fight, he lost after Issei used a bullet with Samael's blood on his Medusa's eye weakening him. In his last attempt to defeat Issei, Sousou attempted to use the Truth Idea but did not happen due to the will of the God in the True Longinus choosing Issei's dream instead of Sousou's ambition. He was then rescued by Georg who carries Sousou and Leonardo until they meet Indra who proceded to take their Longinus and send Sousou and the other two to the Realm of the Dead. Powers & Abilities Sousou is a technique-type who polishes his technique to utmost pefection. He is a calculative and observant person, as he studies and research on his enemy before he battles them so he can read their movement and attacks. In Volume 9, he lost one of his eyes to Issei's attack, and later replaces the lost eye with Medusa's eye, granting him the ability to to turn anything to stone. Because he is a human, he is physically weaker then Issei and Vali, yet he singlehandedly takes down the Gremory and Vali groups while protecting Georg and Samael, which results in Vali calling him the "strongest human". His Balance Breaker, "Polar Night Longinus Chakra Valdine", is a sub-species that is much stronger than the actual Balance Breaker of the True Longinus, "True Longinus Geta Demelung". His Balance Breaker creates seven bowl-sized orbs around him, each having a different Sacred Gear ability. The True Longinus also has a forbidden form called the "Truth Idea" which can create miracles, though it depends on the user of the spear, as it is the will of the God from the Bible that decides if Truth Idea can be used. Trivia *In Japan and Japanese texts, Cao Cao is called "Sousou", rather than the popular/real name "Cao Cao" in the original Chinese texts. References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Chaos Brigade Category:Hero Faction Category:Male Characters